


Written In The Stars (Timeline 5)

by Melanie_b



Series: A Series of Happy Endings [3]
Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Dorks, F/M, match making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b
Summary: In The Times That Weren’t Ours five of the six timelines ended with Kane and Abby not getting together for various reasons. However, I love all of the timelines so I decided to write the happy endings to those timelines and post them separately. This is the happy ending to Timeline 5, which you can read about in chapters 5, 11, 16 & 21 of The Times That Weren’t Ours.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Callie Cartwig & Abby Griffin, Callie Cartwig & Marcus Kane, Callie Cartwig/Jake Griffin
Series: A Series of Happy Endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679143
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Written In The Stars (Timeline 5)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Times That Weren’t Ours (And One Time That Was)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182513) by [Melanie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b). 



London was sweltering for May. Callie had never been able to understand the climate of this country. It was like seasons didn’t exist here. You could come in spring and find scorching days and sultry nights, but August would invariably be grey and drizzly, with the odd chance of snow. She turned up the air conditioning in their hotel room and flopped onto the couch. Or sofa, as the Brits called it. 

“Seven fifteen in New York,” she commented after glancing at her watch and doing the maths. “Is it too early to call Abby? I want to know how it went.”

Jake opened one eye from his position on the bed. “Yes.”

“I’m sure she’ll want to tell me all about it though.”

“Callie, if it went well, they’re probably still in bed, and the last thing either of them are gonna want to do is tell you all about it right now. And if it went badly, they are both probably trying to pretend it didn’t happen, so ditto.”

“I could text her. Couldn’t I?”

Jake groaned. “Patience is a virtue, my dear. You’ll find out soon enough.”

“I’m going to text her.”

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head vaguely at the ceiling as Callie picked up her phone and began to type. 

“Hey sweetie. I waited as long as I could but I’m dying to know. How did it go????”

“There,” she said in satisfaction, putting the phone on the table and relaxing back on the sofa. “She can just answer me when she wakes up. I won’t bother her anymore.”

“Okay,” said Jake. “Now come here and have a rest. We’ve got aperitifs at six.” He held out his arm and Callie went to lie down next to him, snuggling into his side. “I’m obviously going to have to distract you from thinking about my ex-wife’s love life,” he grinned, pulling her close to kiss her.   
  


…………………..

  
  


Three and a half thousand miles away, Abby's phone pinged on her nightstand, rousing her from a night of uneasy sleep wracked with dreams of unsuccessful blind dates. She picked it up and her heart sank to see there was a text from Callie already. Blinking, she tried to focus on the time. Seven fifteen am. Ugh. It might be lunchtime in London, but it was too early for Abby to admit to Callie that her best laid plans had gone astray. She put the phone down and burrowed back under the duvet. She’d deal with Callie later but for now she was going back to sleep for an hour or two. 

She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, from which she awoke with a start at ten thirty. There were nine more messages from Callie on her phone. Oh God. 

8:00 “Okay. Since you saw my message but didn’t answer, I’ll assume you’re exhausted from fucking Marcus all night, so I’ll forgive you.”

8:10 “Or maybe you’re too busy fucking him now.”

8:12 “Okay, definitely the latter because he’s not answering either.” 

8:40 “Just should add that I’m really, REALLY so excited for you guys!”

Oh crap. Callie’s assumptions couldn’t be further from the truth. Abby dropped the phone on the bed and buried her face in her pillow again. Hopefully Marcus would answer her first and confess why he hadn’t shown up. Actually, maybe he already had. She should read the rest of Callie’s messages. 

9:00 “Also want to add that I want to know EVERYTHING. Who made the first move, how many O’s. Get back to me when you can. Love you!”

Ugh. How many O’s. Well, she’d had one, no thanks to Marcus Kane though. Good old Buzz.

9:20 “Haven’t you finished yet? Jeez.”

9:30 “Right we’re going on a tour of Buckingham Palace. By the time we finish I’ll expect you to have finished too. Haha! Seriously though.”

10:15 “Omg! You’re still at it? Abby! Please answer! But hey, I guess this means things are going well. I  _ knew  _ it!!”

10:30 “👀”

Abby couldn’t help giggling to herself. Callie’s enthusiasm was endearing, but she was in for a disappointment. The thought occurred to her that Callie was going to be more disappointed that she’d been stood up than Abby herself was. Right. She’d get up and have a shower and a coffee, and then she’d call Callie and tell her what had happened, if Kane hadn’t already done so.

She showered and dressed, and went to the kitchen to make a quick coffee. The Chinese food was sitting a bit heavy in her stomach so she just had a banana, then loaded the dishwasher and switched it on. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone to call Callie. It had only rung once when Callie’s voice came down the line, as high pitched as an excited child. 

“Tell me  _ everything,”  _ she said without even saying hello. “Every last detail, from start to –“

“He didn’t show up,” said Abby with a chuckle. “It looks like he got cold feet. I went to the cinema and watched Star Wars by myself. It was  _ amazing,  _ have you ever been to one of those one eighty degree theatres?“

“What??”

“You know, those movie theatres where the screen is –“

“Abby, forget the damn cinema. What do you mean, he didn’t show up?”

“He didn’t come. I had dinner by myself, and then went to watch the movie by myself. It’s fine, I had fun.”

“That –“ Callie stopped, clearly at a loss for words. “That dumb, ridiculous, pathetic, wet  _ floor mop  _ of a man –“

Abby laughed. “You’re not exactly selling him to me, you know. Don’t be hard on him. It’s fine, really.”

“Hmmm.” Abby could almost hear Callie’s brain ticking from across the Atlantic. “Okay, I’ll get back to you. Bye sweetie! Love you.” 

“Callie, please don’t –“ began Abby, but the line was already dead. “Please don’t give him a hard time,” she said to herself, putting down the phone. Poor guy. 

  
  


……………….

  
  


Across Manhattan, Marcus Kane was slumbering peacefully on his couch, where he’d passed out at about four in the morning after watching Star Wars episode sixteen, his favourite Star Wars movie ever. He’d been so wired after watching the latest one at the new one eighty degree movie theatre that he hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d poured himself a whisky and settled in for a Star Wars marathon, which had consisted of one movie and the opening credits of the next one. 

He was in the middle of an exciting but confusing dream in which Rey Skywalker was pushing an infant Darth Vader around the Death Star in a kind of hovering stroller, calling out for Abby Griffin, who apparently was “her only hope.” A wailing siren sounded in the background, which his sleep befuddled brain told him was probably R2D2 setting off the fire alarm but was actually his phone ringing incessantly on the coffee table. Giving up on his dream with reluctance - he  _ really  _ wanted to find out if Rey found Abby - he reached out to pick up his phone and brought it to his ear with a sleepy “Hello?”

_ Big  _ mistake. He blinked in shock and moved the phone away from his ear as the full force of Callie’s wrath pierced his skull. He listened in stunned silence, only able to make out half of her diatribe, which seemed to involve floor mops. When she eventually calmed down, or maybe she just stopped to breathe, he was finally able to gather his thoughts and answer her. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean, what? You stood up my friend and all you can say is  _ what?” _

“Wait, what?” He’d stood Abby up? Was she kidding him? 

“Oh my God, Marcus. You sound half asleep.”

“I  _ was  _ asleep,” he mumbled, noticing with a wince that it was after eleven. He sat up and rubbed his face, trying to clear the sleep from his brain. “Now what’s this about me standing Abby up?”

“She says you didn’t turn up.”

“I  _ did  _ turn up.” Didn’t he? He frowned. Yes, he’d had dinner alone in that dump of a restaurant and then gone to the movies. “It was Abby who didn’t show up, Callie. I had dinner alone, then went to the movies. The new Star Wars movie is  _ amazing  _ by the way.”

“So I heard,” said Callie drily. “That’s what Abby said too. She said you didn’t show up so she had dinner alone and went to the movies.”

“That’s impossible.” What the  _ heck  _ was going on here? Were he and Abby living in two different planes of reality, existing in the same physical spaces but unaware of each other’s presence? That really would be bad luck, he thought to himself. The first woman he’d been attracted to in over a year and she was in another dimension. 

No no no. He’d been watching too much sci-fi. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.

“Okay,” said Callie with a sigh. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on. I’ll get back to you. But the fact is, Abby  _ did  _ go to meet you last night. You weren’t stood up.”

That gave him a nice warm feeling inside. She had wanted to meet him after all. “And neither was she,” he said with a smile. “Please tell her that.”

“Okay. Bye Marcus, talk later.”

  
  


………………..

  
  


Callie threw the phone on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. “Ugghh. What’s going on? How can they both be telling me the same story?”

Jake chuckled from the bathroom, where he was shaving, and she glared at him. 

“You could be a bit more sympathetic. My ship is not sailing here.”

He patted his face with a towel and applied some aftershave. “I know. I’m sorry. I love how much you want them to get together. And all those carefully laid plans…”

“Right. I told them to be at the Emerald Garden, at eight pm. What is difficult to understand about that?”

He came out of the bathroom, and a small frown crossed his face. “The Emerald Garden? I’m pretty sure you said the Emerald Dragon on the phone to Abby.”

“Don’t be silly. I said the Emerald Garden, where we went for my birthday – ohhhhh.” She bit her lip. How could she have been so dumb? She’d sent them to different restaurants. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve got confused, honey.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

  
  


…………………..

  
  


Marcus was starving, and of course he had no food in his kitchen, so he decided to head down to the Starbucks on the corner for a venti latte and his favourite pecan twist. Good job things hadn’t worked out well with Abby, he thought. He couldn’t even have made her a coffee in the morning. He made a note to himself to do some grocery shopping later that day.

He was tucking into his second pecan twist when Callie phoned again. Not wanting to discuss his disastrous love life in Starbucks, he let it go to voicemail, and sure enough a minute later a text came through. 

“My bad. I told you the wrong name of the restaurant. It was supposed to be the Emerald Garden. That’s where Abby was. Sorry.”

He let out a sigh of relief. Thank God for that. No alternate dimensions were involved in the cock up, just Callie’s notoriously bad memory for names. He should have known really. He picked up his phone and texted back. 

“I should have guessed. You and names 🙄,” he wrote. “And the restaurant was a dump, tbh.”

“I’m sorry. I really am useless with names. Forgive me?”

“Always.”

  
  


……………..

  
  


Abby got off the Maglev and made her way along Seventh Avenue. She was twenty minutes early for her hair appointment, and her tummy was beginning to rumble. She debated whether she had time for a coffee - she’d kill for a venti latte and an almond croissant, or maybe a pecan twist. There was a Starbucks on the corner, and she decided she had time. 

She was just pushing through the door when her phone rang. Callie again. She rolled her eyes. Her friend  _ really  _ didn’t have anything better to do, on holiday with her husband in one of the most exciting cities in the world? She brought the phone to her ear, pausing outside the coffee shop. 

“Abby. My bad. I told Marcus the wrong restaurant. He went to this awful place called the Emerald  _ Dragon.  _ I’m so sorry, I feel terrible.”

“Ohhh. Okay. That explains it,” said Abby, thinking only of her latte and rapidly approaching hair appointment. “I’m glad that’s sorted then.” She pushed through the door and joined the line at the counter. 

“So you weren’t stood up, and he asked me to tell you that. I think he’d still like to meet you, so if you’re interested, I can give you his number. That might be easier...”

Abby smiled. That was nice to know, at least. She glanced around the coffee shop, which was nearly empty, and her heart stopped as her eyes met two dark brown eyes gazing back at her from the corner. 

It was like being hit by a bolt of lightning. She stared back, breathless, taking in his handsome face framed with thick dark hair and salt and pepper beard. The eyes smiled, and then his whole face lit up, and she found herself smiling back, her heart racing and her cheeks flushing with warmth.

“That won’t be necessary,” she said into the phone. “He’s right here.”

  
  



End file.
